


Water Is Wet

by take-to-thesky (Kiwii_kid)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, Unbeta'd, hi this is smtn that literally happened to me, like. im just describin what happened to me, the more u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwii_kid/pseuds/take-to-thesky
Summary: The thieves are reckless. Mother nature has plans for them. Akira Kurusu likes pain. Water is wet.





	Water Is Wet

Akira knew white water rafting was dangerous. He had heard all the warnings, read all the horror stories. Yet, he and his friends still decided to go test their luck. He, Ann, Ryuji, and Haru all crammed themselves inside the tiny raft, staring at their raft instructor, listening intently to his instructions.

However, none of them expected it to end up like _this_. They had been rafting fairly well, missing most of the rocks on their way down, when their instructor informed them they had made it to level 4 waters. None of them were too concerned, there was almost a 0% chance anything fatal would happen, but there was a bit of uneasiness as the waters got rougher and rougher. Soon enough, the instructor began shouting for them to turn before they hit a particularly nasty rock. Everyone began scrambling to move the boat, hissing in frustration as the waters worked against their paddles.

The rock was fast approaching, and Akira swallowed dryly. Shadows were easy to beat. They had patterns; they were predictable. Mother nature, on the other hand, didn’t listen to anyone. The thieves wanted to avoid the rock, but she had other plans. Akira could tell they were going to hit the rock no matter what they did, so all he could do was grit his teeth and hold his breath.

Akira doesn’t remember being thrown out of the raft. He might’ve just removed that from his memory. All he knows is one second he was in the raft, and the next he had been flung in front of it. The ice cold water chilled him to the bone, and he felt a chill run up his spine. He was about to raise a hand to get help out of the water, but immediately felt a crushing weight covering his whole body.

He was trapped under the raft.

Akira held his hands against the raft, feeling his lungs strain slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, willing himself to hold out until the raft passed over him. It felt like years to him, pushing himself against the current to move out from under it. He kicked at the rocks beneath him, his lungs screaming. Just as he felt himself begin to fade in and out of consciousness, he slid out from under the water, choking and coughing. He felt someone pull him out of the water, still sputtering.

When he opened his eyes, he saw their raft was short one person. Panic set in, and his breathing was labored once again.

“Where’s Haru?” He choked out, hands beginning to shake. Ryuji gave him a comforting rub on his back, frowning in concern.  
“She got tossed out too, but another raft picked her up pretty quick,” Ryuji said, continuing to rub circles into Akira’s back. Akira nodded weakly in reply, glad to know everyone was safe.

* * *

 

After they made it to the end of the river, Akira gladly accepted the towel Ryuji tossed to him.

“You sure you’re okay, man? You were under the water for a seriously long time…” Ryuji asked, drying off his hair. Akira just shrugged in response, realizing he never really thought about what had happened during or after he was trapped. He swallowed thickly, coming to a realization.

He had enjoyed the feeling of being suffocated under the raft.

Akira Kurusu was a masochist.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmm why did i do this? the world may never kno


End file.
